Ringabel's Misinteraptation
by chuchiwan
Summary: Ringabel hears some suggestive sounds from Tiz's side of the room... (Updated)
1. Chapter 1

hhhhhhheeeeyyyy~

I'm back with yet another fanfic! this one is different for me because... well, I haven't really played the game...

I don't own a 3DS... (I'll I've got is a broken DSi and a DS with a broken top screen...)

so... please don't shoot me if their personality are all wrong or what it doesn't fit with what part of the story I'm to put (Witch is right after they reach Florem but before the festival)

also... LIZZY, DARLING! I wrote this totally for you~ ( though you and mysterious Mr.K helped me with the plot...)

there really needs to be MORE fandom for this pairing... for this game! god!... there's like, 7 for this pairing... it's so sad!

well... I'll add this one and then there will be 8... ish

Chuch~

I do not own Bravely Default... if I did Ringabel and Tiz would be together and Airy would be mute...

Ringabel's Misinterpretation

It had been a rather exhausting day in the bustling city of Florem. Agnes, Edea, Airy, Ringabel, and Tiz had been busily making their way around the all female city, shopping, and getting the 'who's-who?' and 'what's-what?' about the city.

"I'm so tired… I don't even know why we had to stay out this late! I mean, we could have picked up our little interrogations with the locals tomorrow!" Edea huffed as they entered the inn. Airy sat perched on Agnes's shoulder and yawned, her eyes growing heavy, " But if we don't hurry and awaken the crystals… all… will be…"

Agnes smiled fondly as the fairy drifted off. "Ringabel?" the Vestal called quietly to the blond man as so not to wake Airy. " Yes?" "Can you pay for the rooms? I'm sorry to ask so much of you especially since you must be tired by now." Edea laughed patting the dazed Tiz on the back, stirring him up in the process. "Oh don't worry about it! It's Tiz here who would hold our shopping bags. Ringabel just flirting with the store owners the whole time…"

In a swift motion, Ringabel placed a bag of money on the counter desk and the inn owner swooned in reaction. "Ah but you forget, dear Edea, if it not for my flirting, that dress you bought would have been more expensive. Surely I deserve some form of recognition for that feat? Tiz! You agree with me, yes?" The farm boy nodded tiredly, not even knowing what he was agreeing with.

Edea sighed, "Look, lets all just turn in for the night. I don't even have strength to tell Ringabel how much of an idiot he's being at the moment." And so the group separated at the two doorways, Tiz and Ringabel to the left, and Agnes, Edea, and Airy to the right.

Tiz had collapsed upon his bed and fell asleep in the few minutes that followed. The blond male sighed and closed the 'D's journal, uncrossing his legs. He had been hoping that he and Tiz could talk before resting, he really enjoyed their pillow talk sessions. Ringabel stood up and quickly stripped down before climbing into his own bed and turning the bedside lamp off.

"Ah…..  
Hm…  
ehhh…."

Ringabel's eyes shot open and he looked around the dark room. "Ah…" There it was again... moaning and whimpering? The romantic sat up and saw Tiz turn on top of the covers, still wearing his sweaty fighting clothes and even in the dark he could see the younger boys face scrunch up… And then it hit Ringabel, causing him to smirk to himself: "He's having a wet dream.~"

The blond had been satisfied with that answer and settled back into his bed. He was obviously going tease his friend about this in the morning, but of course he wouldn't let the girls in on it. No, that would be taking it too far and he really loved talking to the brunette. He should like to stay in his favorability.

…...xX0Xx…...

The next morning, Tiz was the last out of the rooms. The others didn't wait up because they had already voted that they would all split up for a day of doing what they wished about the city. Tiz decided that he would hang out by the fountain. He didn't really like this flashy place, the crazy clothes and hair, the trash-talking women, or the fog of smoke from either the no-so-little amount of smoking men who visited or the overly industrializes machines.

Tiz, on the other hand, liked the fresh air that combed through his hair and the soft grass of a meadow- Like the one that had been in his home town, Norende. He shivered as thoughts about the day that the Chasm had sucked the whole town up surfaced, and he, the only one to survive. That's what ate him up. It was worse than dying along with his friends, his parents, and his little brother, Til…

" Is this spot taken?"

Tiz jumped a little. He had been staring into the fountain for what must've been two hours. He turned his hazel eyes to lock with blue ones before him and put on a smile, though he didn't feel up to talking right at the moment. He shook his head and Ringabel sat down, a large cocky smirk ever present on his thin lip-line and his eyes always lingering on each skirt that passed.

But then he remembered. Ah, the matter of Tiz's distant look, the reason for his approach. "If I may ask, what were you doing, staring into the water?" The brunette blushed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed as to have been caught. "Oh, well… I guess I was day-dreaming." This reminded Ringabel about the night before and he chuckled while giving off the a sly smile. "Having dreams about me, dearest Tiz?"

Now, Tiz had had 'the talk' before but he wasn't too familiar with sexual sayings such as the one his friend was trying to joke around with him about. Dreaming about his friend? Yeah… He had dreamt about a lot of different people.

The blond flashed his most charming smile, winked, but then took off after a particularly busty woman who happened to pass by, leaving Tiz extremely confused. Tiz thought that he would ask Agnes why the blond had found it so amusing. But, he decided against looking for her at present, and so went back to the inn to take a nap.

…..…...xX0Xx…...

"T-Tiz! Well… It depends… Who asked you this!?" Agnes had come back to the inn first and now she and Tiz sat on her bed talking. Tiz could tell by her reddened face that maybe it wasn't the best thing to rat out his friend. "Er…umm… A random guy." Anges stood up, clinching her fist angrily. "This is unacceptable! How dare he come on to you like that! Don't worry Tiz! The rest of us will protect you, if he ever comes up to you, just yell 'stranger danger!' and run away."

The brunette boy thought that wouldn't really work, since he knew Ringabel, so he fiddled with end of his shirt and asked in a low, shy voice, " What if… you already know the person…?" She stopped her stomping around the room and gave him a narrowed look. Then, she stood up straight, taking on her angel sweet voice again. "Tiz… it was Ringabel." It wasn't a question, more like a flat-line and he slowly nodded.

The vestal smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh, he's just playing with you." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and glared at the wall "A very perverted joke, but we must not expect much from that man…"

Okay… so it was a joke. But he still didn't get it. "Umm, Agnes, what does it mean?" The girl looked a little flustered, but leaned over and whispered in his ear, even though they were the only two in the room. And if you could have seen hat color Tiz's face was at that moment... The only thing that could describe it was the darkest of reds… times ten.

…...xX0Xx…...

They all had breakfast at the inn, and very 'discreetly' the inn owner gave Ringabel a wink and handed him a folded piece of parchment. Edea sighed and rolled her eyes from across the table. "Really? That women must be really desperate to get into your pants, Ringabel. She's been swooning everytime she sees you since we got here three days ago. So what does it say?"

Ringabel laughed and open the paper… and was confused as to what it meant.

"It's a bill…. For extra sheet cleaning?" Edea and Airy broke out into fits of giggles. "W-what did you do Ringabel? Wet the bed?" The blond girl spluttered out, all but choking on her jam toast. The fairy laid on the table, holding her mouth, but giggles were still very obviously sneaking through her fingers. Agnes just rolled her eyes and smiled, and Tiz was laughing too! Ringabel didn't find it so funny though. He picked the note back up and read the rest in his head.

'400 more on the count of the couple in room 12's use of the bed for more than sleep.' He quirked an eyebrow. That was funny, he and Tiz were staying in room number 12.… wait.

Ringabel suddenly burst into a fit of laughter of his own and the others all looked to him strangely. He leaned over to Tiz and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Been having more dreams about me, eh?" Tiz blushed and looked away and Edea looked between the two flabbergasted. Agnes glared at Ringabel

"Ringabel! You better leave Tiz's innocence alone!" the flustered brunet girl demanded. Edea was confused beyond belief by this point. Agnes saw this and whispered the situation in her ear and she laughed before pouting at Ringabel. "You have no proof, creep!" The latter smirked and looked Tiz straight in the eye, "Who knows who is in that wet dream of his… I just find myself the ideal suspect."

Tiz looked like he was about to comment on what Ringabel said but bit his lip and looked down at his nearly empty plate of food. Of course Ringabel's sharp eyes caught this reaction and he planned to ask the boy about it later. Edea rubbed her temples and groaned, "Can we just drop it? Tiz must be mortified by now… And I think that big hairy guy over there heard the whole thing."

And so, the conversation was promptly ended and the day went on as normal.

…...xX0Xx…...

It was a cold night in Florem and Ringabel had just gotten in from hanging around the bar with all the drunk women. That night hadn't shown much action and he went back to the inn with out a single peck on the lips. He sighed into the dark room, Tiz was already fast asleep so he didn't turn on the lamp.

He sat on his bed and had just started taking his boots off when he heard a whimper from the other bed. He smirked and went over to look at his companion, to hopefully catch a name and identify just who the focus of the farmer boy's mind was. The romanticist circled the bed quietly, stopping at the side Tiz was facing.

But, to say the least, Ringabel was surprised to see the younger male's eyes scrunched together and tears running sideways down his red puffy cheeks… And it all clicked together, those moans and whimpers… they weren't of pleasure, but of fear or sadness.

The blond reached a hand out to wake the other from the nightmare but hesitated, and instead wiped the tears away gently. He had felt that was the best thing to do at the moment. The tears slowly stopped flowing and small smile formed on the sleeping boy's face, which he couldn't help from copying.

One last choked sob passed through Tiz's mouth that night….

"Til…."

…...xX0Xx…...

"Hey, Ringabel, Tiz. This is the last day for shopping! So if you want to come with us you'd better get your butts out of bed!" Edea yelled whilst banging on the boys' door. Tiz shot straight up, but his eyes were still half-way closed. "H-Hold on! I'm coming!" He untangled himself from his bed sheets only to fall off the bed in the process.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head which had been the first to come in contact with the wooden flooring. "Are you okay?" Tiz looked up and saw Ringabel standing over him, his face had taken on a very concerned look. He offered a shy smile, "Yeah, I just fell off my bed. Don't worry."

"No… Are you really okay?" His seriousness took the younger off guard. But before Tiz could ask what he meant by that, Edea yelled through the door again. "Okay, we're leaving without you two!" Ringabel sighed as Tiz panicked and threw on some clothes, telling Ringabel to come with him (and the blond did) as he chased after their comrades… In the panic, he forgot to ask what Ringabel was asking about…

So~ part 1 is complete~ please look forward to part 2!

warning: EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD! not really... I suck at writing fluff...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ringabel's misinterpretation**

…...xX0Xx…...

Although Ringabel and Tiz had eventually caught up to the girls, the group soon split on the fact that neither of the boys wanted to have their nails painted. Night was fast approaching by then, and they walked the streets in a tension filled silence.

Finally, they reached the inn but that didn't seem to do anything for morale. Even the inn owner behind the counter of check in could tell something was going on and witheld her usual 'Welcome back.' Once in their shared room, dim with lamp lighting, Ringabel found himself letting go of the thoughts that had fogged his mind for the past twenty-four hours or so. It was to the point that he found he couldn't even focus on the women around him, only Tiz.

"Tiz… You were crying in your sleep last night…" The brunet - who had been in the process of taking his shirt off, might I add - found himself frozen. He knew sooner or later this conversation would be brought up between them.

He was faced away from Ringabel at that time, so the other couldn't tell if he should tread any farther, but tread he would. "You called out for somebody… Til… Wasn't that your broth-" "Yes…" The shepherd got up and, with a sorrowful but determined face, he took a seat at the end of Ringabel's bed.

Tiz took in a sharp breath and let it out shakingly slow. "Ringabel… I've been having dreams… no... Nightmares- the same one, over and over- about that day, when the Chasm…" He stopped here and looked down at his hand that had formed a shaky fist on his lap, and Ringabel listen earnestly.

"I….I could have saved Til… In the dream, we're running as the ground below us falls away… I turn and see him trip and he calls out to me for help, but…" Ringabel took the boy's clinched fist and opened the hand, only to find that the nails had dug into his palm and blood trickled out the four holes. "Tiz… you don't have to tell me all thi-" The brunette blinked away some tears threatening to spill and flashed a sad smile, "No. It's okay… I want to tell you… You're the only one I feel I can confide in…"

Ringabel smiled back and raised the bleeding palm to his lips, kissing it gently. He found it came naturally and Tiz only seem surprised by the action for a moment, though a small blush did begin to appear on the brunette's cheeks.

"My feet wouldn't move, and I watched, just his hand was left visible… He was dangling above the Chasm… Finally, I could move and I ran to the edge and caught his hand… He told me over and over 'let go, or we'll both fall.' I couldn't just let him fall… so I tried, with all my strength to pull him up… It felt like hours, and finally he was half way over the ledge. He was smiling; we were going to make it… But I let go… I…I thought he was all the way up… and Til fell… screaming my name…"

"The way he went from smiling to a look that was begging, 'Why? Why did you let me fall?'... Everything went black around me, but I could still hear his screams echoing off invisible walls and reverberating back to me from what seemed like all directions in the directionless dark… And I always end up asking myself… could I have pulled him up? If I wouldn't have let go… would he be by my side now?… Then I wake up…"

Ringabel studied Tiz who was staring at his bloody hand with lifeless eyes. The blond slowly scooted over to the lone survivor of the horrible Chasm and took his face in his hand. The dull eyes stared at him and it made the blond guilty as he remembered a few days prior, at breakfast, when Tiz looked like he wanted to tell him something… It was this that he wanted to tell him. It was not a wet dream… but a horrible, horrible nightmare. Ringabel felt ashamed for making a joke about his noises in the night.

"You're crying…" the older boy finally said. Tiz felt his own cheek and knitted his eyebrows together. "No I'm not." Ringabel rubbed his thumb back and forth on the side of the cheek that latter's had touched moments before. In a low and sorrowful voice Ringabel corrected him, "Yes you are… on the inside… I can't bring back your brother from that hole… but, if you trust me… I think I might be able to bring you back to here, to now…"

Tiz's eyes lit with something… Adoration? Thankfulness?… Love? Ringabel couldn't quite tell, but he soon found the shorter boy in his arms, clinging to him as if he was afraid of falling, falling just as his brother had done…

"The dream… it wasn't just a memory? What was different?" the blond ventured to ask after a moment. "I…never even pulled him up half way…I was too weak…" It was muffled by Ringabel's shoulder but he heard Tiz's words nonetheless. Ringabel started tracing small circles on Tiz's bare back, trying to sooth his shaking body, "I shouldn't have asked any more questions, I can tell it hurts you to answer them." "I… I have a question for you Ringabel…" The blond stopped his hand's movements and waited for Tiz to continue.

"Do you… …care about me?" Ringabel could understand what he meant and kissed the top of his brown, soft spikes. "I care for you, Tiz… because I love you." And that's when the brunette let the tears that had been built up since the great Chasm had opened out. And Ringabel pulled him close, lifting Tiz's face to his own for a sweet, loving kiss.

But these tears were meant to fall, so neither of the two tried to stopped them.

…...xX0Xx…...

Agnes smiled at the inn owner as the three of them (Agnes, Edea and Airy.) made their way to their room. "I wonder if Ringabel and Tiz are still awake…" Edea pondered aloud as they reached the two doors. Agnes rubbed her eyes and looked in her dress pockets for the key.

"Probably not… it's pretty late." Airy nodded in agreement, "Who knew the nail painter would take so long. We could have found the Water Vestal in that amount of time!" Agnes groaned, even Agnes got annoyed with the fairy's constant winning of their slow progress sometimes.

"Their lamp is still on." Edea announced. Although she was tired, it got Agnes's attention. They both stood before the door, contemplating the likeliness that they might have just forgot to turn it off, but Edea resolved to a soft knock. Only an awake person would hear it, so she thought….  
But no one answered…

"They're sleeping… It's fine. Let's go, Edea." Agnes said, slightly annoyed that Edea had managed to drag he into her strange curiosity. What the Wind Vestal didn't expect was Edea opening the boy's door and walking in anyway.

Agnes thought about going in after her but stayed where she was. Airy begged her to unlock their own door so that she could get to sleep, so Anges busied herself with that. Just as she pushed the door open, Edea poked her head out of the neighbouring door's frame and mouthed to her friend, 'Get. Over . Here. Now.'

Agnes ventured cautiously to the boys room, stepping a few inches inside to see what Edea had seen.

There, in Ringabel's bed, were the two boys. Ringabel was halfway sitting against the headboard, halfway lying down and Tiz had his arms around the blond's neck, cuddled up. Both were wearing only their pants, but that didn't matter.

Agnes smiled at the cute couple and touched her chest over her heart. Edea smiled too and turned the lamp off for them, both girls thinking of how content Ringabel and Tiz's smiles were as they left the room.

~THE END~

So~ did you guys like it? please tell me, I love hearing you thoughts!

I think this is my best so far! hopefully I will keep getting better! I already have an idea for my next one! so please look forward to it!

oh! and thank you Lizzy for letting me write this fanfic for you~ I love you!


End file.
